shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Caladrius Blaze
Caladrius Blaze is a Shoot 'em Up released by MOSS in 2014 for the Playstation 3 and published by H2 Interactive. It was later ported to the PlayStation 4 and PC on the Steam and GOG digital platforms. This game is an enhanced port of the original Caladrius. Story Mode The main game mode. Caladrius Blaze features three different game modes: * Original Mode: The most basic mode, based on the original release of Caladrius. It has six stages total. * Evolution Mode: A new original mode exclusive to Blaze. It adds a new extra stage as well as the two missions from AC. More details below. * Arcade Mode: Game mode based on Caladrius AC, which adds two missions. After selecting a mode of play, the player can select the number of players, the starting stage (if the player have already unlocked the stages on the current mode), the difficulty level, as well as turn off damage and conversations. If you select Synchro on the Story menu's PLAY SIDE, you can enjoy synchro play which allows you to play 2 characters on your own. When selecting characters for Synchro play, you will select in order 1P character that you will control and 2P character that will play in synchro. In Synchro play, the 2P synchro character will mirror the 1P that the player controls and mimic the attacks. The synchro character cannot be damaged by enemy hits. When playing in Synchro, pressing right stick can lock the synchro character, and when you press the button again, the synchro character starts moving again. Evolution Mode The original game mode of Caladrius Blaze. A new score system is implemented, special attacks are increased, and a new stage is added. Evolution (Special attack in Evolution mode) When all Element gauges are above 50%, press all 3 Element Shot buttons simultaneously to launch Evolution. Once launched, the attack will cancel all enemy attacks across the entire screen, and normal attack and Element Shot will power up. The Defense Element Shot in particular can cancel special attacks. The attack will be in effect longer the higher the level of each Element Shot. Once the attack is no longer in effect, the Element gauge will be 0 accordingly, and you will be temporarily unable to use Element Shot. Score rate system (Evolution mode) Score rate refers to the multiplier that appears once enemies are destroyed. The score rate system is normally identical to that of Arcade mode, but when Evolution attack is launched, the rate decreases faster. Instead, when enemies are destroyed during the Evolution attack, you will receive higher medals unlike during normal attacks. Customization of Element Shots When you first play the game, you will only be able to use the character’s default attack, support, and defense attacks, but once you’ve cleared stories with more than 2 characters, you can customize the Element Shots of the characters you have cleared. If you select a character that can be customized, the Element Shot customization screen will be displayed. When customizing, you can customize the Element Shot regardless of whether it is for attack, support, or defense. Of course, you can be very particular about your shots and customize the Element Shot for all purposes. The ship stats differ according to the character, so search for new ways to attack depending on how you customize the Element Shot. Other Game Modes * Boss Rush: Game mode where you fight with the Bosses consecutively. Unlike Story mode, there is no DEMO option. Also, it is impossible to continue the game or join mid-game. In Boss Rush, the time will be displayed on top of the screen. * Score Attack: Game mode where you compete with scores in the selected stage. Unlike Story mode, there is no DEMO option. Also, it is impossible to continue the game or join mid-game. Once the selected stage is cleared, the game ends. In Score Attack, the time will be displayed on top of the screen. * Tutorial: View tutorials for each game mode and character description. Select GAME MODE and view tutorials for each game mode. Select CHARACTER & ELEMENT SHOOT to view ship stats and properties, Element Shots, and other details for each character. * Leaderboards: Check your rankings for each game mode. When playing with NO DAMAGE turned on, in Dual or Synchro, or when restarting during the game, the ranking will not be registered. Online rankings will only be registered when the settings for remaining lives or bombs have not been changed. * Gallery: You can view character images, BGM and voices, character profiles and conversations. These are unlocked during the main game as the game progresses. * Option: You can adjust various options such as game settings, controllers, screen and sound. New Characters Noah Twining (CV: M·A·O) * Gender: Female * Birth date: September 7 * Age: 14 years old * Height: 150cm * Occupation: Merchant's Daughter * Ship: Eihwaz Virtue Daughter of a reputable merchant in the Kingdom who has a twin sister, Nina. While people were being hauled, she attempts to escape with her twin sister Nina, but only succeeds in getting away alone. She asks for help to nearby kingdoms in vain, and decides to go rescue her sister on her own. Layis Naje (CV: Natsue) * Gender: Female * Birth date: Unknown * Age: Unknown * Height: Unknown * Occupation: Self-proclaimed Knight of Salvation * Ship: Simorgh Striscia A knight of solitude unconditionally loyal to the king. After much contemplation, she decides to rebel against the King to save his soul. Wearing a mask to conceal her identity, the noble knight marches towards the king. New Boss Characters Cecilia Nel Albright (CV: Mamechiyo Nakamura) Member of the Royal Knights at Baladin Kingdom. She was half-forced by her parents to join the Royal Knights formed only of nobles. Mesmerized by the imposing Islay upon her join, she strives to become Vice-captain to be by her side. She has a particular hatred for Alex, the Captain of the Guardian Knights, who is close to Islay. Nina Twining (CV: M·A·O) Daughter of a reputable merchant in the Kingdom who has a twin sister, Noah. While being hauled into the Kingdom, only Noah succeeds in escaping and a angered Eleanor forces her onto a forbidden weapon. She has sort of gotten used to the ship, but its unmanageably strong power has made her mentally unstable. She escapes with the weapon while Eleanor is out of the Kingdom and roams around in search of Noah. Links * Caladrius Blaze on GOG Category:Games Category:Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category:Moss Category:PC Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4